


Heirs to the Empire

by BanSW



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fifty years after the Battle of Crait, How Do I Tag, M/M, Royal Succession, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, mentions of assassination attempts, mentions of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanSW/pseuds/BanSW
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Emperor Armitage Hux abdicate their thrones, entrusting the galaxy to the most capable being they can imagine.





	Heirs to the Empire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetar/gifts), [NocturnalKnowitall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalKnowitall/gifts).



Citizens of the New Galactic Empire came to a collective standstill when the announcement went out. It was splashed across every holo news network. Even the few worlds that held out as bastions of New Republic supporters, though they had lived in peace with the Empire for decades, had picked it up.

Supreme Leader of the First Order Kylo Ren, Lord Protector, loyal husband, and Hand to the Emperor, had taken ill. He and Emperor Armitage Hux would be abdicating their positions and retiring immediately to enjoy their remaining few months.

There was a problem, however: the imperial couple had no known heirs. And yet, there was to be a coronation on Naboo in three standard days.

In the dark, seedy parts of the galaxy, they gathered: crime lords, Republic sympathizers, resistance scum, any and all who took exception to the might of the New Order. Word was carried deep into the outer rim aboard a battered old X-Wing to a tiny, dusty moon where a tiny, dusty woman was painstakingly passing down her lifetime’s worth of knowledge and wisdom to a new generation of force sensitives.

This could change everything.

\--

“Today is the day!” cried the revelers in the streets.

“Today is the day!” beamed the news beings on the holo-net.

“Today is the day,” murmured the shadowy figures moving into position all across Naboo.

“Today is the day,” two lovers whispered, in the space between sleep and waking. 

The door chime rang out for a third time before they finally pulled themselves from bed completely. It was the day when they would finally shed the great burden of all their glorious works and place it gently upon the most capable shoulders either man could imagine. It was time.

\--

Holo-screens across the galaxy showed the royal couple: Hux ahead, eyes glistening with pride, and Ren, tired and grey, just behind. Fifty years had not taken an ounce of of the former-general’s ability to give a compelling speech as he captivated trillions and paved the way in their hearts for the next glorious era of his New Empire.

At the speech’s conclusion, the two most powerful men in the galaxy clasped hands and stood aside as a magnificent litter was carried down the palace steps, borne upon the shoulders of Ren’s joyful apprentices. The pair knelt as the litter was placed upon the great dais, waiting for their fine circlets to be removed.

The curtains were parted to reveal a shock of sleek ginger hair.

Across the galaxy, beings laughed and wept tears of joys. Thousands embraced in the streets. In the shadows, assassins and rebels alike holstered their weapons. On a distant moon, an aged Jedi master and her students breathed a collective sigh of relief.

It was so obvious, so clever. Of course they would select an heir that not even the hardest criminals in the galaxy would be able to move against.

Citizens of the Empire rejoiced, for in the litter, perched atop fine, soft cushions, was a smug ginger cat and her three perfect kittens.

When the crowns were finally placed about her shoulders, when the kittens has been anointed in sacred oils, when Hux and Ren released their hold on each other to prostrate themselves before their new leader, the galaxy cried out in unison:

“Long live Empress Millicent, Supreme Leader of the First Order.”

“Long may she reign.”

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I definitely wrote this after watching the Aristocats. 
> 
> I don't even know. Come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://bandvn.tumblr.com)


End file.
